You're always in my deepest heart
by Akane Sakura Habunai
Summary: The same fate ties a girl and her mother. She fought against evil but dies. Her father raised her up. Unfortunatly, death approches her. She must battle but will the man she love protect her from all danger as he promised? SS! Plz RR!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
In a time where magic still excited, there was an angel that didn't fit with the others and he was a demon that didn't go with the others with a secret buried in his deepest heart. Their eyes find each other and can't run away from their heart anymore. Despite their difference, they were able to find each other and even find love. But the matter in the population eyes will change all, even to cost an irreparable catastrophe which will ravage all hope until a day.  
  
In a faraway land, up in the mountain above a cliff where butterflies join in the fun near the surrounding flowers, where birds flies towards the sunset, where fishers swims in a crystal clear lake, where the anger vanish with the spring breeze, and where love bloomed, lived a couple. For hours, cries of pain joined the peaceful mount; the arrival of a child will bring disaster to this world not because of her looks or power but because of her origin. The new-born will not belong to this place. She isn't an angel nor a demon but half-angel half-demon. Child of a mortal father and an immortal mother, she will was a different life than all other livings.  
  
"Let me hold her." she manages to say, holding up her arms.  
  
It was a woman of a young age, honey brown hair, sparkling green eyes, pinkish lips, and silky skin with just the right touch of color. She is a beauty, with a perfect body, as if it was almost a sin. Before her baby girl was put in her embrace, she realest her soul from pain, leaving her family, her home, her life, as one last tear rolled on her cheek.  
  
"Little rain of petals, Yu Mei Ling, don't leave me." He whispered softly in her ears. "Therefore, you earned this rest after this long journey of life."  
  
After her death, she was buried deep in the ground where she found peace. As for her husband and daughter, they moved near the sea where they started a whole new life. Yu Mei's death will remain a secret till the time arrives.  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura! I repeat I don not posses Card Captor Sakura AND I won't repeat after each chapter. Please review.I beg you! 


	2. The Project

The Project  
  
Fourteen years passed and peace has remained until this dream.  
  
"Who are you?" "As ancient prophecy said; you are the chosen one. Bring back the peace in this world with the help of your hidden powers or else night will be swallowing up days and till then nothing could reverse it."  
  
In a little room, giving entrance, from the window, to the sea, excited a family. The chosen one, the daughter of Yu Mei, roused up.  
  
"Why these dreams over and over? What does it mean?" she questioned. "Dear, come get your breakfast!" shouted her father, Aiden. "Coming!"  
  
This girl is namedYing Hua. A lady, with wavy truffle hair and light- brown eyes. Yet, she resembles her mother, as gracious, as enchanting. She was born to dazzle.  
  
"Father?" "Yes, darling?" "Who is my mother?" asked Ying Hua. "I mean, I know I look a lot like her but what's her name." "Now, dear, we have already gone through this already. When the day will come you shall know and find out by yourself." "What kind of child am I? I don't know who is my father or my mother!" mumbled the child. "Of to school you go and I heard that!" Aiden said, pushing her out. "But." "No buts with me, young lady. You are going to be late." "See you then." She shouted running to school.  
  
Where she lived was a land ravaged by the sea's anger, and secret coves invaded by uproar of ring-billed gulls and the howls of the sea mammals. In a fantastic and fabulous set hunted by ghost but protected by fairies. She wore a long sleeve pale brownish pull along with a long brown skirt letting her hair floating on her waist.  
  
"Good morning, every one!" she shouted cheerfully. "Hello!" greeted the students. "Ying Hua!" "Hello, Xiao Lang!" she said smiling.  
Ying Hua had grown into a tall, slim young woman. She is handsome, with a face you could not stop watching; she was attractive too, and in the way she moved and carried herself. Several young men had felt the attraction, and gravitated towards her. She was civil to them, but no more. She was competent, decisive, and self-reliant; perhaps she intimated them, for before long they drifted their attentions elsewhere. She would not be entangled with any of them, except one, Xiao Lang therefore she told no-one and intends to keep it to herself.  
  
"Now students, class is starting." The teacher shouted. "Yes, Madam!" "Since it is fall, I've decided to make a project. You shall make a full research on a person, which you shall pick by chance, and make a presentation on him or her." She announced as the class filled itself with murmurs. "Quiet! We shall start now, from Ying Hua. By the way, you must keep mum about your person."  
  
Everyone took a paper out of the basket.  
  
"Now, you unfolded it at home. Don't forget to keep it a secret. I think I'll dismiss you all for the rest of the day to work on the project. The oral will start in about a month." "Thank you!" shouted the whole class, exiting the room. 


	3. Finding Out

NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS IN CHAPTER 2 SO IF YOU WANT TO BE SURE TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY, YOU SHOULD REREAD IT! SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCES!  
  
Finding Out  
  
Ying Hua walked home with Xiao Lang.  
  
"Ying Hua?" he asked, as she sits on a chair. "Yes." "What is wrong?" "I have asked my father about my mother since seven but he still gives me the same answer." She answered looking in the sky. "You know that I have a hidden power.but." "You have inherit this gift from your parents.not much people posses it anymore since they marry the one they love no matter power or not and that causes the powers to disappear little by little from this world. Even if you have it, you have to give it time to develop itself plus those powers could only be used in extreme cases. Just be patient and when the times come it will manifest itself." "But I got a feeling that something is going to happen." "No matter what, my little cherry blossom, I'll always be with you, from life to death." He reassured blushing. "Huh?" "Don't you get it, Ying Hua?" "I get it.Got to go! See you." She said walking away. "Ying Hua, you don't get it. I love you." He murmured. "Why do I get a felling that something is wrong?" she thought. "Everyone seems to be hiding something.from me"  
  
In her pink room, she took a look at the paper only four words were written on it; Serene Princess Yu Mei.  
  
"Who might she be?" she said. "Why does this name feel so familiar?"  
  
She left the paper on her desk and went on top of the roof playing flute accompanied by the sea's waves but as soon as she looks at the sky, she was pulled to a complete darkness.  
  
"The time has come." "What time?" "To bring back the peace." "How?" "You shall find out, but be quick. You have not much time." "What do you mean?" "Protect this world just like your mother did!" the voice said in a low tone.  
  
Ying Hua got down as she saw her father coming and told her all about her day, including the dream and what just happened.  
  
"Father? What do you think about it?" "I don't know. If the destiny and fate wants it this way, then there is nothing you could do about it. If they put it this in your life than it will show itself little by little." "Aiden?" "Yes?" "Are you hiding something?" "This is up to me to know and you to find out. Life is an unsolvable mystery, Ying Hua." "Father?" "Yes, my child?" "Do you have any documents on "Serene Princess Yu Mei"?" "I think so." he lied. "Why so sudden?" "We have a project and I got her to work on so I was wondering if." "Ying Hua, kept eating. I think I have a book about her. Wait a minute." Andrew said, walking to his room. "The time has finally come, Yu Mei.but the world will be once put in danger again." He though, as he takes out a book. "Here, Ying Hua." Andrew said, handing her a book covered by a baby blue tissue. "There is, I think, everything you kneed to know about her." "Thank you, father." "You are welcome."  
  
On her desk, under her lamp, she delicately unfolded the tissue which revealed an old leather book, but well conserved, sowed together by gentle hands. In gold it was written "Serene Princess Yu Mei's Diary", on the tissues papers were a lovely pale blue scripture that showed so much softness, joy, sadness, and most of all love and sometimes there's a drop of tears on the letters. Strangely, when she touched the cover she didn't know if her hands trembled with joy, excitement or sadness or even something she can't express.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this diary then why is there this familiar feeling about it."  
  
It was Friday so there is no school tomorrow. She could of have started it later but yet she felt the urge to read it maybe to find the answer that her heart is seeking for. So in full passion, she opens the secret writing and through the pages she read every single words not leaving one detail get away. 


	4. The Battle That Brought Me To Him

The Battle That Brought Me To Him  
  
For many years, I wanted to run away, far from my crystal kingdom, faraway from protecting this world. It was a time were evil strikes with none stop, giving no rest to people. But I have a duty, a duty to protect. For years I have accepted this reality of not being able to be alike the others. I am born with this curse; to be a princess. This is dream of every lady, but though they don't see the negative points. I was cursed to never love nor find true love, or to be free as the birds. I am a goddess. Is that my fault? Evil attacks this land because of me, because I lived. Helping, I don't think that is a wrong thing, but cherishing them to give away my life on account of my job.it's another thing. Don't I have the same rights as the others; the right to live, to love? But know I want write down, my story; a story of everlasting love even through the obstacles.  
  
It was raining for days; those dark days started all the battles. I was going to three devils against only one, which I am this person. It was fifth consecutive day, I wasn't taking any rest, the only thing that pulled my back to reality was the rain, and it was raining cats and dogs. The water poured on me, in an unimaginable way; I was socked from head to toe and I was burning. Somehow I got a feeling that this battle will cost much; maybe my life. I was still standing, in my battle uniform, with my magical wand, ready to assault them. Back then, all what I wanted was to rest and eat. The finally decided to bring me down. The deadly war was declared. We, protectors, have a task to defend and them a responsibility to destroy. We shall never be able to communicate. I was nearly conscience, on the wet ground, after this event and it was this evening that I met him, the love of my life.  
  
I woke up in a bed which wasn't made with feathers but was soft and smelled good. The house rather a cabin was simple but filled with love. I got up slowly, unable to sand up I felt right back on the floor just then a man came in. He helped me back on his bed. He was perfumed the fall; a tender smell. He was tall, brown hair and eyes but most of all he didn't stop smiling; a caring, peaceful one.  
  
"Are you okay? You shouldn't be up, right now." "Where am I? And who are you?" "Don't you remember?" he asked taking a sit beside me. "I found you by the woods. You were injured and unconscious so I brought you here, my home. It's on a cliff and it's a sweet place. When you'll heal, you could see it. Don't move for now or else you're going to reopen the injuries." All I found to say was: "Thank you". "You must be hungry, aren't you? I was cooking something. I'll come with it and fed you it."  
  
Strangely, he didn't ask my name or where I came from. He just cared about healing me and making me feel at home. I never saw those manners. This man didn't know me; he didn't know I was the princess. All a sudden, I wanted to keep it a secret, hiding it forever in my deepest heart. When, I sad up on the bed, he came back with a tray of food, putting it on the wood table.  
  
"I'll help you to the table." He said smiling, walking towards me.  
  
Minutes later, I was finally on the chair since I couldn't sand up without falling back but he kept encouraging me as if I am already a part of him.  
  
"Eat up!" he said, putting the bowl in from of me.  
  
It was nothing much, a bowl of rice dipped in a soup with other things. It look like prison food consequently I believed in him, even though we just met and I knew nothing about him.beside looks could be deceiving so I took a bite. I was a paradise.it was an admirable taste with just the right balance of sugar and spice.  
  
"How is it?" "I like it." I said sincerely, gulping the rest down. "What is your name?" he inquired. "Hum." "You do have one, don't you?" he questioned as I nodded. "Nadeshico." "Little eyelet." he sigh. "I'm Andrew Ling. Nice to meet you." "Pleasure's all mine." 


	5. We Found Our Chosen One

We Found Our Chosen One  
  
Our conversation ended this way. I was rather sad. I wanted to know him but a little voice in me is repeating that I shouldn't. But god, he got those mesmerizing eyes...I wanted to touch him, to be with him.it was love at first sight.  
  
"Andrew?" "Yes?" he replied happily as if he only waited for this moment. "I'm I being in your way?" "You can't be; I lived all alone." He answered. "Mind me asking question?" "I'll give you a reply, if I could." "Can't you smile.I mean everyone smiles but." "It isn't that I can't smile. It's just that there is nothing to smile about and with time I forgot how to do it."  
  
From this sentence, he noted in his head that he will make me smile no matter what; and so begun a game of treasure hunt. Since this began, I just have the feeling that he will leave me if I tell him who I really am. Day after days, he went everywhere to buy flowers for me but none were able to make me smile. I still remember a rainy day, when he got out again; he didn't come back so I waited till night fall but he still didn't show up. I got worried that something might have happened to him, in my head millions of scenes passed. I ran out with one of his cloth when I couldn't stand the stress any more. The rain was falling heavily on the house and plants; the land was covered by fog, I couldn't see where I was going. I, a princess, was running crazily by instinct to find him. I was in the woods searching for him for hours; I was so afraid that tripped almost on everything but nothing seemed able to stop me from looking for him. Finally at the sunrise, I saw him on the ground lifeless. Just at that time, I realised that he was everything to me so I ran even faster.  
  
"Andrew! Andrew! Speak to me!" I chocked out on my knees, tears falling.  
  
He wasn't talking. I was panicking. I scan the place quickly; then spotted a cave. Little by little, I was able to carry Andrew in to it. With some dry leaves in the cave I was able to make a little bed and with the cloth a cover. The cave was deep, so I dived in with hope to find some branches to make a warm fire. This cavern was weird, beside that it was dry even after the rain, at the end of it, there was a pound of crystal clear warm water that I knew it came from the mountains, with my knowledge, and around the walls were some rambling plants which carried some fruits. With my hands and dress, I manage to bring some back to Andrew. On the floor, I difficultly light up a fire, and went near him. He wasn't going well; his fever didn't go down. I didn't know what to do beside start to give him the juice from the berries with my mouth. I knew it isn't decent to do this somehow I felt I have to do it maybe because I'm in love. He woke up and looked at me, and for the first time he saw me smile in happiness.  
  
"You are radiant." He murmurs.  
  
I wondered why he said those words after all with the rain and humidity, my honey brown hair frizzed up and gummed on me, plus my skin was so pale from the panic. Just then, he's eyes showed me the reason; because I smiled; because my skin blushed of joy; because my green eyes were starry.  
  
"Oh! Andrew!" I whispered, crying on him. "Nadeshico, it's okay." "Andrew?" I told him. "If I made a fault one day, will you forgive me?" "Of course, my dear. Of Course." "No matter what it is?" "No matter what."  
  
Before we all found out, we were already falling for each other. Even though, we were like strangers to each other but we still kissed passionately. At this night, are bodies were united under the full moon and we belong to one and each other but this created a forbidden love. At morning, I opened my eyes. My head was resting on his strong shoulder and I was in his soft, reassuring embrace. I turned towards his face; it was peaceful and serene, and kissed him gently on his forehead, his closed eyes, his lovely nose, then his check and finally his comeliness lips which curved in to a smile when I deposited the kiss.  
  
"Humm." "Oh! Did I rouse you up?" "I was going to wake up even if you haven't waked my up." He replied sheepishly. "Good." I answered, putting my cloths on. "Where are you going?" "Well, get my face washed in the pound, eat some berries and go back home and maybe go climb a tree before going back home." I respond giggling. "You don't except me walking around naked, don't you?" "Not that I wouldn't like to." he said, getting dressed up. "Maybe another time."  
  
I went silently in the deep chamber, and looked in the water seeing my smiling reflection it was just then that I knew how charming I could of have being. "Nadeshico?" Andrew said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You are regretting giving me your virginity, right?" "No.not for now and not for ever." I said sweetly. "I love you. And will love you till death without regrets." "I love you!" he said.  
  
His tone was so accommodating that I didn't have any courage to tell him my identity. I just hope that the day I'll tell him, he will accept me and won't mind it. It's just a wish, a belief and a hope. I'm a princess and nothing could change that fact.  
  
"Ready to go?" "Yes, Andrew." "Wait, Xiao Bing! I want to ask you.well just want to settle my heart.I was wondering if." he began. "Yes?" I yelled gently, encouraging him with a smile. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." "Promise?" "Promise." 


	6. Leaving You

Note: Sorry if I haven't update for a while...my computer got fucked up so I couldn't writte plus with school starting I just didn't find time to writte. Anz where the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Leaving You  
  
We ran outside; and my laughing voice echoed in the forest. Andrew didn't stop running after me saying that I was the wonderfulness gift a god could give to anyone and thanks god for me to excite. He also said innocently that I was eyeful or I was a charming princess. But every time he mentioned the word "princess", I would freeze; felling my dream being shattered in to millions of pieces.  
  
"Nadeshico, what's wrong?" "It's just the word "princess"." "What's wrong with that?" "I just don't like it. Not the way you say it or anything like that. It's just that I hate the meaning of this word." "I'll never say it again then." He said, leaning towards me.  
  
I knew what was happening so I just closed my eyes, open a little my mouth, and putted my arm around his neck. Slowly and gently, he took me in his arms and kiss me with love; he inclined us till we were on the ground caressing furiously and our body just desired it. We were, now, sitting under a tree; a bloomed cherry tree, grazing at each other till I broke of the kiss.  
  
"What is it?" "Andrew, do me a service and stand by there." I ordered kindly, pointing a foot from them. "Why?" "You will see." I replied mysteriously.  
  
He did as I said but he was uncertain; I reassured him with a smile. At that moment, a gust of wind went blowing petals of the blooms down swirling around me as I began to turn and turn then danced with petals with an enchanting song. I knew somehow I was going to leave him.I just got that feeling that when we will be home, the royal servants will come and pull me away from my love, freedom and joy. That is why I may every minutes of this day an important moment so when I will leave or when he shall know the truth; he shall have memories of me.  
  
"Lovely!" Andrew exclaimed as I stopped. "Andrew."Nadeshico" is my nick name.they gave me it because I was cold." I announced. "But now, I want you to know my real name; Yu Mei, Chen Yu Mei." "Rain of petals.It's a graceful name!" he remarked as I laugh. "So from now on, I'm supposed to call you what?" "I don't mind. Choose the one you appreciate the most." "Then.I'll name you "Yu Mei" for the moment. "As you wish!" I stated. "Let's go home, it's getting late."  
When we arrived, all came true. They were there; ready to take me back home. I still remembered the way he reacted  
  
"Princess, we were seeking for you; it is time to go back!" uttered a guard. "What does that mean?" shouted Andrew. "Wait for me down the mount. I'll come after having some words with him." She yelled in an icy tone voice.  
  
On my order, they walked a way and I turned to him. I didn't what to say or how to explain. But I knew it was over, he won't forgive me. I gathered my courage and looked at his face. His eyes showed no more light and was pale, it was too late; I've broke his heart. There is nothing else that I could say to repair the damages. I should have never stayed.  
  
"I'm sorry.Andrew. I didn't mean it; I didn't want this to happen." I whispered, looking at the ground. "Is that all you could say "Sorry". I though you wanted to be with me!" he shouted angrily. "I do want to be with you! I love you from life to death and that is something you or I can not change!" I yelled softly back. "I didn't choose to have this life and I don't want it. That is before I met you, Andrew. I knew our relationship is forbidden but I do love you and I do not regret it. I got a feeling that is will happen so that's why I made every minute that we are together count." "I hat-" he started but was cut of by a quick kiss of mine.  
  
He took me in his embrace and deepened this good bye kiss but I broke away, tears in my eyes.  
  
"I won't be able to come and see you again." I said. "The fights against evil are going to start again. I'll have no freedom from now on."  
  
I was walking away as I turned my head when I was in the middle of the land.  
  
"One more thing, Andrew, the happiest moment I have never had was with you. I treasure you. You are my first and only love." I declared a finally tear dropping. "I cherish you." He mumbled but I was gone. 


	7. Still Not Able To Let You Go

Still Not Able To Let You Go  
  
Life took back his normal course, and was back to me icy cold self. I didn't care for anything now since he, my love, hated me; I don't see why live anymore, I lost everything. Andrew.he hates me for what I've done but I didn't mean to. I do love him. Maybe my destiny wants it this way that every for me is and will be forever forbidden. The guards told that I should get dressed and go to fight.  
  
"Coming."  
  
I have never loved in my life. It was always about the others but never about me, it's not about being unselfish.it's more like being unable to think. This night, I couldn't stand it anymore; I sprinted to the tall green trees and climb the mountain till his house. I want an answer and a chance to express myself. But I fear.fear something but I don't know what. I just wanted to tell the truth and have the true answer from his heart. But he wasn't there, I think he was out trying to erase me so I wanted to wait but I didn't have the heart to hurt him more so I just cooked some food and left it on the table. I was distant when he came back. He was dashing towards something; I could feel it under the cherry tree. It seems that I was waiting for anything. When I reopened my eyes, he was just in front of me. I didn't know what to do or how to react all I did was trying to smile.  
  
"Yu Mei.no princess.I." he started searching his words, as I stop smiling. "You said you won't call me "princess"." I mumbled. "Yu Mei." "Don't talk. I just wanted to see you one more time. I'll be leaving, don't worry."  
  
The man that saved me was near me and I was too frightened to approach him. I just look in his deep brown eyes then smile.  
  
"I'll be leaving now, Andrew." I said smiling as a rushed away.  
  
I was miles away from him, when he finally shouted the words I've came for.  
  
"Yu Mei! At that time, I had no clue about the light in your eyes. As you gazed at me, I began to despite myself for not being able to hold your small shoulders in my arms. That smile you gave when you looked at me was just a blissful happiness." "Andrew." "Don't you know that now there is nothing more precious to me than you? Nothing in this world could replace my dearest you."  
I turn around facing his gaiety and I walk to him as he open his arms for me. He took me up in the airs and spins us under the tree, under the petals of rain. I was in his arms, in his heart and in his mind. I never regretted anything with him.  
  
"I love you, Yu Mei. I truly do love you." "I hold you dearly."  
  
Pulling me out of his caress, he settles me on the ground and kissed me as with there was nothing that could stop him. It was good all appeared to be right. He broke this union and brought me back to earth and I started to cry.  
  
"Yu Mei, even though are fate will always split us apart but I'll never make your heart cry again. We maybe a day further apart, but it's okay, no matter where we are I believe its love. Please believe me." "How can I not trust you? You came from your house to here without thinking about the consequences." "And what are they?" he asked teasingly. "Let's let fate decide this."  
  
I was amused by this conversation. I was fourteen when I sat on the throne and now I'm fifteen and in love. The palace will never approve to this, I know that, and I got a feeling that I'll be fighting till the end for him. From the start, loving him is already a fault but if destiny put it this way then we will have to find away to solve this happily or else I'll make this world live in hell. And if I said it I am able to do so.  
  
"Yu Mei?" "Hum." "You better go back home. It's going to be morning anytime." "Don't you want me to be here?" "Of course I do but I don't want you to get hurt." "I'll be going. Andrew.all this relation is forbidden for us." "I know it is. Let's go, I'll walk you awhile." 


	8. I'll Hold Everything with My Shoulders

I'll Hold Everything with My Shoulders  
  
He left me near the bottom of the mount and when back up as I request just in case if somebody sees us. I will never be able to close my eyes.afraid that something might happen and because I want to rest beside him, on his shoulders; but this will never happen as a result of all different life. Over here, where I live, the difference was all. He and I were seeing each other at night for a few hours it was rather me to go to him or him to me but we were always able to be in one another's cuddle until this one battle complicated things. Andrew was my enemy's son. He was present at this battle staring in my eyes with his soft ones. I understood for the begging of my battles that there is no sleep for me because light attracts darkness and vice-versa. In my body it flows the blood of a good but in his it was a bad. I was facing the greatest dilemma in my life, should I or shouldn't I hurt this so called father's of Andrew, Nemesis. I only injured him at the end and I created a new power; the power drawing it source from life, love, hopes, friendship, sun, moon, and stars. I couldn't retain my tear anymore.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked silently, when his father was carried away. "Because." "You don't have to explain. I don't want to know. I still love you because I love you, not you body, not who you are but only you, your personality; I like the one that I knew back then." I said to me almost shouting.  
  
There was no one else but us so I permitted myself to kiss him. I've gone back home at morning after staying the night at his house. I know the price to pay is going to be a huge but I can't stop falling for him. It was the next year that trouble came. I was sixteen and never prettier, but this wasn't the problem. I was pregnant. A life cursed to be like mine lived in me! It was Andrew's.He knows. I was carrying an innocent foetus; I have to find a way to hide it from my people for the first few months it won't be difficult but what about after.This baby will grow and than I won't be able to hide it. In the second month, they found out. They deducted this answer by my strange reactions from the passed weeks. They are, from now on, trying and find the father of this child and bring him to death. Luckily, Andrew came that night in my room, and I still have one last night with my lover.  
  
"Andrew, they found out. We can't see each other for a moment. Can you do that?" I asked sitting between his legs. "I'll try but not being with you a day it's like not seeing you for a year." He said approving. "Don't worry. We'll see each other as soon as it's all over." I whispered.  
  
He was kissing me and touching my nude body. It is our reunion; the last time our skin will ever touch each others. Andrew was caressing me; my curvatures. He hands often stopped on my face, breast and my stomach. I got to lay my head on his shoulder with an arm around my waist and the other on my tummy.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I inquired seductively. "I was only wondering if it's going to be a boy." "I think you're going to be deceived because I think it's a girl." "No matter what sex it is, we are going to have lots more." "We are."  
  
I knew from the inside, there will not be a second chance but I just wanted him to be happy. He sleeps on me kissing me again, with his arm near my breast caressing my face. I have my hands in his hair, they were soft and the smell the fall. It was great to be with him. I was in love with a man that I don't know his age and he either. Day was almost up, as I told him to get dressed up and go back home.  
  
"Andrew, be careful." I said. "I won't be in this room after so don't come back. I'll play music with my flute when everything has come back to normal." "I love you." He said, putting a kiss on my pinkish lips. "Me too. Now go!" I hushed him.  
  
Before going down, he putted his hand on me and gone though once more my figures, from head to my thigh. And I laid my lips on his.  
  
"Now go!" "Princess, time to go!" shouted someone from the other side of the door. "Let me get dressed and I'll come with you." I yelled back coldly. "Go!" I mumbled. "Be careful, my love." He whispered before disappearing behind the tall tree.  
  
I went to the guard. He took me away from my room. I couldn't do anything. He was leading me away from my love, not to another room as I said to reassured Andrew but to the dungeon. They started investing the matter of who is the father of my baby but that wasn't all. The guards tortured me in the hope that the child would aboard itself. The royal servants were all selfish; they wanted me; wanted to posses me and become the ruler of the universe but the arrival of my pregnancy broke their dream. I was nearly sleeping. They didn't give anything to eat or to drink just to have me give up on my child. I was even surprise that my foetus was still alive in me after all those day of torture. I feel that my body is going to break in two. No one from the outside knew what was happening, but the guards almost questioned every single person in the town, and none knew what I was going through not even Andrew. Even though, they knew that us, the protectors, are able to reproduce ourselves genetically but they still wanted me to take a husband among them and give them children. 


	9. Facing My Deapest Heart

Facing My Deepest Fear  
  
The combats between us and the evils were still standing and they where are wined by a royal priest, or something like this, that fought for me and put the reason that I was in my motherhood for the year. They only released me five month later. I was eating and drinking as soon as they putted food in front of me. I magically healed my wounds and took a hot bath. When I got my sleep an all, I was up on my nerves when they came to beg pardon for the mistakes they've done but I have enough to listen to others instead of me so this time they were ordered to death. That night I've played the flute saying that everything is back to his normal course and that he will be able to see me again. But he never came. I waited day after day, still playing flute to make sure he knew there was still no sign of him. I though he might be keep captive or maybe even dead or he didn't wanted me anymore. It was a strange way foe me to think.The ground was covered by snow when the child was nine months old, but Andrew still never came. The child was on his way to this world and I never saw him. I stood by the window from morning to night but he never came. It was marvellously pretty to see the shinning stars on the branches at sunrise, I was sitting outside.waiting for something or someone. For those months, I never battle one mach until this one day when the priest was finally killed by the enemy, so I went to the battle field only to see Nemesis.  
  
"You finally showed up!" he mocked. "Yes." I said, defying him with my eyes. "Don't look at me with those eyes."  
  
I hated him. I wanted his death. We were starring at each other; I with my dangerously cold green regard and him his no pity and no heart gaze. He wanted my dead body. He wants to battle me till one dies.before I wouldn't mind but now it was different, I carried a baby and I have love. I didn't want to die.to leave everything when I'm so close to what I wanted.  
  
"What do you want?" I said. "A rematch." "Then you'll get it!" "Don't say that too soon, my queen. This time I brought my two sons, why don't you meet them?" He said, clapping his hand.  
  
They were almost identical but the other was more like Nemesis. Andrew was captured by them.they found out that I loved him.But now I don't know what to do anymore; kill Nemesis and risking Andrew and the other's lives also or I die with my unborn baby and leave this world in pain.Some say that feelings are always are greatest enemy, is it true? Will I be able to pull this out and risking no-ones life.The end of this book is not yet finished because I couldn't find the courage to foreshadow anything else. 


	10. Hating a Mother

Hating a Mother  
  
Ying Hua was in her room, searching the end of this story but the rest of pages were virgin so she gives the book back to her father.  
  
"Father?" she said knocking on the door of the basement library. "Come in!" "Father." she said, hadding over the book. "You already finished it?" "Yes.but what is the end of it?" "No-one knows what has happened to them." he denied. "Then." "They say that they disappeared after Nemesis was dead." he dictated. "The end is still a mystery but the royal palace collapsed after this event." "Nobody found them.they say after Nemesis dead, she banished the evil to the underground separating for once the dark and light until if they find a way to get around the spell." "Then she's." she mumbled not willing to finish the sentence. "Dead." "Then what about her child or her Andrew?" "Dead or still alive somewhere." "Then." "After they all disappear.Yu Mei and Andrew where nominated by "Romeo and Juliette" because she felt in love with someone that shouldn't have. But what is different from them and the story, is that the people regretted for what the did but it was too late and they finally found out they depended one her so much that they put so much tax on her that they though she preferred to leave and have a normal life than live with a selfish population." "But." "Ying Hua, nothing is always fair in this life.nothing is always fair." "They could have lived if they accepted the difference." "Maybe, but this would only have a different end plus even though if they did; one will we have to die because no one is unselfish." "But I am." "That's why you are so alike your mother; for the looks, for the brightness, for the intelligence, and for your unselfish." "Mother." "Do you why I name you "Ying Hua"?" he asked, looking at me. "I name you by a flower because you were as lovely as this flower when you where born plus the happiest moment that I was with your mother was under the cherry trees." "I was born in winter not summer." "But it did felt like summer when you got in my arms." "Father, where's mother?" "She's somewhere in this world.somewhere but away from all of us." "She left you." "In a way, yes but it was the only thing that could have been done to save us.It was the only way." "She leaved us. She left us behind." "Ying Hua." "She got birth to me and she withdraws." "No, it's not that way, if one day." He added. "It was a fact. Whether she stays and you and I will die or she dies and we are safe. You, my child, carry royal blood. Your mother has magic and so do I but which kind of person will allow a peasant to be with a royal. When you were coming.she has to make a decision on me and you or her and me. She finally scarified herself for our sake." "You two could have another one." "I think your mother knew somehow there won't be another time.beside one day you will know the truth." "Maybe I'll never know, father." "Believe me, Little Blossom. You will find out a way or another." Said her father. "You should go to sleep; it's passed two o'clock in the morning." "Very well father." She said walking to her room. 


	11. Hesitation on Whether Good or Bad

Hesitating on Whether Good or Bad  
  
She was in her room, her hair tied in to two pony tails. She was in her pink pyjamas looking by her window. She appreciated the silence taught by Eric. When she was a little girl, Ying Hua loved to talk; she didn't like the silence but her childhood friend, Xiao Lang showed her how to accept it. Now when ever she looks at the stars she doesn't only see the sparkling stone but she could hear them fly and hear their music. When she goes to the sea, she hears the whales laugh she could even feel the sea's anger. Eric has taught her so much. They both know each other so well that they are almost soul mates if the confess their love but they are all afraid; afraid of being rejected by the opposite site so they all keep the secret.  
  
"Oh, little stars can't you tell me who's my mother?" "We would if we can." formed the wind. "Is mother still alive?" "Yes and no. She's always watching over you, my princess." "What kind of mother is she to leave her family down?" "A mother that was willing to sacrifice her life for the ones she cherishes; a mother that loved her baby; a wife that treasured her husband; a mother that never hold her child in her arms; a person that blessed the population; a woman that protected." "Is she that much?" "Don't doubt her.she is more than that; more than any individual would ever know." "Then why..." "Nobody could defy destiny and fate, the only thing they don't control is your way of thinking.but the rest is all planed by them. They are pretty much the source of all chaos." "Then." "Little princess, sometimes the lest you know the more your safer. Don't ask for to much just take what you got and what you will have and don't ask more or else terrible consequence could occur. Go get some rest; it's a long day coming tomorrow." "Yes." she whispered, climbing on her bed.  
  
Hours passed but she was under her covers flipping and flipping trying to find a comfortable position to sleep but none seems to satisfy her so the little girl got up and went to her father's room but it was unlock. "Strange.the door usually always locked." She though, walking in and opened a lamp.  
  
She walked in slowly and even hesitated for a moment. She sat on the bed and took a look at the place she then spotted her father's desk and went to it. She sat down when a picture lures her attention. 


	12. It's Only the Start

It's Only The Start  
  
She took it an examine it. It was drawn by hand. It was a sweetheart about fifteen or somewhere near it in a milky pale purple dress. She has honey brown hair, sparkling green eyes, pinkish lips, and silky skin with just the right touch of color. She was an angel, with a perfect body; it is a sin. She was standing with her tissue umbrella under the sun next to a blooming tree in front of a rainbow in a background filled with flowers, smiling to everything in her passage, lifting the end of on of her dress with her delicate hands  
  
"She looks like me.than that must mean she's my.my." Ying Hua though out loud. ".Mother." Finished a voice.  
  
She turned only to meet her father's amber eyes and felt angst all over her and the floor became suddenly very interesting for her.  
  
"Father." she said in a voice unbearable. "You shouldn't have come in my room." "I'm sorry." "Child, everything I do always have a reason." "I know." "Look at me." Her father ordered.  
  
The daughter lifts her head and faced her father. He wasn't mad or a bit angry instead he was smiling. Aiden walked to her and took the picture.  
  
"She's charming, isn't she?" he asked, remembering the past. "I drew it after her departure." "Father, I." "You would like to know her name, don't you?" he cuts her daughter off as she nodded. "You shall know everything at the end of this month." "Why not now?" "Because you will have something coming up as the oracles showed me."  
  
Aiden got to her and placed his warm hands on her cheek; Ying Hua closed her eyes and her lips curved.  
  
"It won't be long for your powers to manifest and then maybe history will have a different end." "What does that mean?" "Somewhere in this world, your mother is taking care of you and she always will till the end." "Why do you keep saying that?" "Just remember love conquers all." He stated. "You may not believe me but one day, your mother and I will always be together no matter what, just like we vowed." "I'll never love." She lied, betraying her own heart. "Love is something you can not run away." "I won't find this so called love." "Think the way you want but on day you will interpret that I am right. Now go to sleep, young lady!" he stated regaining his authority.  
  
Little does Ying Hua know, Andrew know that she was lying but was only playing alone plus he also sees that his baby understood and found love. His protected infant that he brought here has grown to be a wonderful maiden and was going to leave and become a graceful noblewoman.  
  
"Yu Mei, I'll be with you in a while. It won't be long any more." He thought, watching the stars. "Our daughter is now a fine lady. I've been a mother and a father to raise her up and now after the fight, I'll come to be with you. The Andrew is finally tired and wants a rest." "Andrew." whispered a voice in his ears.  
  
He turn an see a form floating in the air with her extended large wings, wearing a milky blue long dress smiling at him and bowed.  
  
"Yu Mei." he shouted silently as she giggles softly. "It's been a while. I've told you that the child was going to be a girl." "You were always right." "I could feel your pain from where I was." She sadly replied. "You can't leave her. She already lost me; don't let her lose you too." "She's in love." "It's a wonderful land here where she grown up. The sea is unbelievable but she still doesn't understand its secret. She lived a normal life till now." "Yes." "Oh! Cheer up, would you?" she asked teasingly. "I'm happy where I am. It's not like being in a cage anymore. Don't be miserable for me." "I." "Don't talk. I apprehend you. Your eyes show me all." "I am afraid she'll." "Hush!" she said putting a finger on his lips. "Don't you know that now the little girl you raised up has the charm of a demon and the strength of an angel?" "Still." "I know. I know. She will always be a little girl to you but look at her. She is now a well built responsible woman." "I missed you." "So do I.and thank you for keeping your promise.Andrew, I have to go.they're calling for me again. I'll come and see you as soon as I get the time to. Don't forget what I said!" she murmured in his ears and vanished. "So.I see that you became a head master of the angels." he said smiling. "I'll never forget you, my dear. I always keep my words. Nothing in this world could replace my dearest you, Yu Mei. Nothing could and would.not even our Ying Hua."  
  
In their little one's room, Ying Hua was still awake staring at the ceiling some sort waiting for an echo to reply her.  
  
"I am a royal.than that means I must have a huge potential of magic which means that mother left to try to give me a normal life.Oh! Why can't I just know who I really am?" she shouted I her mind. "I can't sleep!" Ying Hua said sitting up.  
  
Without noticing it, her father came in watching her.  
  
"Father?" she mumbled angrily. "Yes?" "Could you knock before you come in?" she said furiously. "I did. You didn't hear me. I think you where in struggle with your own mind." He said happily sitting down on the corner of the bed. "What do you want?" his daughter asked, regretting her rudeness. "I though you won't be able to rest so I brought you this." He declared, handing her a small yellow pocket attached by a pink purple ribbon. "It belonged to my mother.your grand-mother. She gave it to me before she died.It should help for the night."  
  
Ying Hua opened the envelope of the gift, when her father exited the room, reviled an ancient Chinese burner for perfume. As soon as she settles it on her night desk, it began to play music and released his fragrant.  
  
"It smells good.a sweet-smelling of a light cinnamon." She murmured smiling.  
  
In a few second, she was on her bed in her dozed off peacefully accompanied by the music and scent.  
  
"Where am I?" shouted Ying Hua in the dark. "You shall pay for what your mother has done." "Who are you?" she asked defying him or it. "You shall pay for what your mother caused to me and my father." "Huh?" "And for that.I'll let you taste the pain your mother caused me." "Don't hurt anyone!" Ying Hua yelled as he laughs evilly. "So courageous, so innocent, so protective." he said. "I'll make you pay dearly!" "Ah!" shouted the girl in cold sweat.  
  
Message for all READERS:  
Hey.In at least two Chapters I think I'll put in the battles scenes.and it may take a while for the updating so I am asking you to be patient.And, I'm kind of running out of ideas.so PLEASE DO give me some ideas for the fithing scenes.  
TERRIBLY sorry for the late update of those chapters.SCHOOL is KILLING me!!!!! 


End file.
